bionicfandomcom-20200216-history
World War II
(1939-45) - Sam Goldman]] - Duke as in 1977]] - Tomas Francisco Gabella]] - Henry Bulman]] - Harry Walker as in 1977]] - J.T. Connors as in 1976]] - Dr. Robert Meyer as in 1976]] - Aunt Tess as in 1976]] - Christopher Bell as in 1974]] - Boris as in 1975]] * 1922 - 1925 - Benito Mussolini seizes power in Italy with a nationalist, totalitarian, and class collaborationist agenda. * 1933 - Adolf Hitler becomes the Chancellor of Germany. * Aug 23, 1939 - The Molotov-Ribbentrop Pact is signed. Germany and USSR partitions and annexes territories between themselves of their European neighbors, including Poland and the Baltic States. * Sep 01, 1939 - Adolf Hitler directs the German invasion of Poland. World War II commences. * General Douglas MacArthur (US), General George S. Patton (US), Oscar Goldman (US), Sam Goldman (US), J.T. Connors (US), Carl Austin (US), Dr. Samuel Abbott (US), John Belson (US), Robert Meyer (US), Christopher Bell (US), Harry Walker (US), Duke (US), Henry Bulman (UK), Dmitri Muskov (USSR), Boris (USSR), Gabella (the Philippines), Kuroda (Japan), and Aoki (Japan) serve their countries respectively. * Sep 03, 1939 - France and UK declare war on Germany, and begin a naval blockade of Germany aiming to damage the country's economy and war effort. * Late 1939 - early 1941 - Germany forms the Axis alliance with Italy, conquering most of continental Europe. * Jun, 1941 - Germany invades USSR. * Aug 19, 1941 - The German submarine U-509 launches ("U-509"). * Dec 1941 - Japan joins the Axis. * Dec 07, 1941 - Japan attacks Pearl Harbor. * Dec 07, 1941 - Sam Goldman, the elder brother of Oscar Golding, is serving in the Navy in Hawaii. He has received a quarter of a million dollars from his commanding officer, and is to pass the money to a double agent at 8:00 AM. Sam is to meet the agent on the destroyer Handerson being repaired ("Iron Ships and Dead Men"). * Dec 07, 7:54 AM - Sam boards the Handerson. * A civilian dockworker Duke happens to be alone with Sam on the deck. * Dec 07, 7:55 AM - The Japanese attacks. * Sam and Duke must leave the deck, and the closest cover is a hole in the bulkhead. * Sam is killed by a bullet into his back and straight out. * Duke discovers cash of thousands, may be half a million, of dollars, in the case brought by Sam. Duke picks it up and runs, but is soon hit on his leg. * Duke throws the case of money into a pump hole. * After the attack stops, and smoke cleared, Sam is nowhere to be found, so is the cash ("Iron Ships and Dead Men"). * Dec 08, 1941 - US declares war on Japan. * Dec 22, 1941 - The Japanese attacks the Philippines. * 1941-42 - General Douglas McArthur plays a prominent role in the Pacific Theater, defending the Philippines against the Japanese (referred to in "The Deadly Missiles"). * Gabella (the father of Tomas Francisco Gabella), is one of the most famous Philippine Scouts during World War II ("The Last Kamikaze"). * Tomas Gabella is raised in the Philippines during the World War II. He learns Japanese, and will later be of help in recovering lost Japanese soldiers ("The Last Kamikaze"). * Some time during World War II, Henry Bulman and his troops, Her Majesty's Royal Navy, are caught in shallow water off Sicily. The Germans bomb them for seven hours ("U-509"). * 1941 - Off the Tunisian coast, Henry Bulman's submarine sinks four enemy troop transports in four hours. 15,000 men are drowned ("U-509"). * Some time during World War II, Oscar Goldman is involved in underwater demolition operations to block a harbor entrance quickly. He uses NPB 427s - magnetic picket mines ("Sharks (Part II)"). * 1942 - Japan loses a series of naval battles. * 1942-43 - The European Axis troops are defeated in North Africa, decisively in Stalingrad. * The Princess, an armored truck run by Harry Walker in an African country, goes all the way through World War II ("African Connection"). * 1942-44 - General S. Patton led the Seventh Army in the Mediterranean and France and the Third US Army in the European Theater of World War II. * J.T. Connors fights with General S. Patton. Connors will receive an American flag from General Patton later ("The Deadly Missiles"). * Some time during World War II, Robert Meyer becomes the top demolition man for the Allies ("The Price of Liberty"). * During World War II, Grand Tooley is used as an air corp base ("The Vega Influence"). * 70 miles outside the capital of Burdabi lies a Spitfire base, used in the World War II ("The Thunderbird Connection"). * 14-inch naval guns are installed at Fort MacArthur for potential conflicts with the Japanese Imperial Fleet should California be under attack (mentioned in "The Pyramid"). * Aunt Tess of the Carstairs family is convicted of black-marketing during the war ("Black Magic"). * Feb 1943 - A plane My Little Girl is dispatched to Chungking, with pilot being Captain Carl Austin, the father of Steve, and the co-pilot being Christopher Bell. On board is a secret agreement between the Nationalist Chinese and the Russians. * Halfway across the Himalayas, the plane and its fighter escort are attacked by zeroes. The plane never makes it. It is believed that Carl bails out when the attack starts, leaving the crew to die ("The Coward"). * 1943 - With a series of German defeats in Eastern Europe, the Allies invades Italy. Italy surrenders. * 1943 - US attains victories in the Pacific War. The Axis loses the initiative and undertakes strategic retreat on all fronts. * Jun 06, 1944 - D-Day. The Western Allies invades northern France. * 1944 - USSR regains all of its territorial losses, and invades Germany and its allies. * Boris might have fought against Germany then ("Divided Loyalty"). * 1944-45 - US defeats the Japanese Navy and captures key Western Pacific islands. * Oct 1944 - Japan begins sending out Kuroda with some 4000 Kamikaze on suicidal attacks on Allied fleets. Before diving, Kuroda hesitates, misses a ship he is targeting, and crash-lands in a Pacific jungle island near to the Philippines ("The Last Kamikaze"). * Aoki, the navigator of Kuroda, commits Seppuku ("The Last Kamikaze"). * Some of the Kamikaze ride on Mitsubishi A6M Zero (Japanese zero) which attains the legendary reputation as a dogfighter, achieving the outstanding kill ratio of 12 to 1 when first launched. Even in the 1970s, it is a revered killer aircraft ("Nightmare in the Sky"). * Feb 04, 1945 - Winston Churchill, Franklin D. Roosevelt, and Joseph Stalin meet in the Yalta Conference, discussing Europe's post-war reorganization. * Apr 1945 - Submarine U-509 is transporting six Nazi war criminals to South America. She goes down off Nova Scotia when a patrol plane damages her steering. It is believed that she is crammed to the gunnels with a highly toxic nerve gas ("U-509"). - Kuroda as in 1975]] - Dr. Samuel Abbott as in 1974]] - John Belson as in 1974]] - Dmitri Muskov as in 1977]] * 1945 - The Western Allies and USSR invade Germany. * Apr 16 - May 02, 1945 - Battle of Berlin. * Apr 30 - Adolf Hitler commits suicide to prevent capture by the Red Army. * May 08, 1945 - Germany unconditionally surrenders. * 1942-45 - Dr. Samuel Abbott is involved in the Manhattan Project producing atomic bombs. He starts to know John Belson ("Operation Firefly"). * Jul 26, 1945 - The Allies makes the Potsdam Declaration. * Aug 06, 1945 - US drops uranium gun-type fission bomb Little Boy at Hiroshima. * Aug 09, 1945 - US drops plutonium implosion-type fission bomb Fat Man at Nagasaki. * Aug 09-20, 1945 - USSR invades Manchuria against the Japanese. Dmitri Muskov, Russian, is nearly killed in a minefield. This scene will haunt him for many years ("Doomsday Is Tomorrow"). * Aug 15, 1945 - Owing to the atomic bombings and the Soviet invasion of Manchuria, Japan surrenders. Kuroda is left in the Pacific jungle island ("The Last Kamikaze"). World War II ends. * Sep 2, 1945 - The surrender ceremony of Japan is held. * Sep 1945 - American administrators divide the Korean peninsula along the 38th parallel, with US military forces occupying the southern half and Soviet military forces occupying the northern half. This sets the scene for the subsequent Korean War. * Nov 1945 - Post-war investigation. A report reveals that there is no nerve gas on board the U-509. The gas is a ruse to keep the Allies from attacking her. The validity of this report is yet to be established ("U-509"). * Some time after the World War II, Duke leaves beautiful Hawaii and establishes Duke's, an eponymously-named wharf bar in San Pedro, Los Angeles, California ("Iron Ships and Dead Men"). * US and USSR emerge as the two victorious super-powers, setting the stage for the Cold War. * 1951-66 - Post-war investigation. Oscar spends 15 years in Navy Intelligence trying to prove the innocence of his brother Sam who disappears with a quarter of a million dollars during the attack on the Pearl Harbor ("Iron Ships and Dead Men"). * 1975 - Kuroda is found. To him, the World War II finishes only by then. He contemplates Seppuku to preserve his Samurai Bushidō honor ("The Last Kamikaze"). * Jan-Feb 1975 - Kuroda is united with his family ("The Last Kamikaze"). * 1976 - The rebels of Burdabi led by Akhmed Khadduri protecting Prince Hassad from being killed by Air Marshal Mahmud Majid are still using rifles which are World War II surplus ("The Thunderbird Connection").